Worlds Apart
by Unwritten.25
Summary: ABANDONED. NarutoHP. Threesomes. Yaoi. Voldemort gets killed in the Final Battle, but gets his revenge by sending Harry, Lupin, and Sirius far away to a place called Konoha. Chaos ensues.


**Summary:** Voldemort gets killed in the Final Battle, but gets his revenge by sending Harry, Lupin, and Sirius (who isn't dead) far away to a place called Konoha. Chaos ensues.

**Pairings:** Gaara/Harry/Itachi, Sasuke/Naruto/Neji, Sirius/Iruka, Kakashi/Remus, Sakura/Ino, Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/Hinata, Shino/Tenten, implied Jiraiya/Tsunade, past Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus, and Neville/Ginny.

**Disclaimer:** I was going to buy the rights to Harry Potter and Naruto on E-bay, so I wouldn't have to put this up, but I lost the damn bid. So I still don't own either of them.

**Warnings:** This story will contain **SLASH** pairings which means there will be **guys on guys** and **girls on girls**. There will be **THREESOMES** which means there will be **three people** in a **relationship**. There will be **violence**, **swearing**, and **mature content** (which means **sex** people) as well as mentions of **child abuse** and **manipulation**. If anything of the above isn't your thing, don't read this story.

**Author's Note:** Yes my cute readers, _another_ crossover fic! But hey, it's got threesomes! This is going to be slightly AU (as Ita-kun isn't a homicidal maniac anymore) but otherwise it's mostly canon. HBP and DH didn't happen in the HP universe, and I think I'll stay up to around Gaara's capture in Shippuden for the Naruto universe. Enjoy minna-san!

"Talking" / _'Thoughts'_ / _"English in Konoha"_ / (Parseltonuge) / **"Jutsu/Spells"

* * *

**

**Worlds Apart  
****Chapter One: Outsiders**

"Dans chaque fin, il y a un debut; _In every end, there is also a beginning."_ (French saying)

"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." (Sir Winston Churchill)

"Silence is one great art of conversation." (Anon)

"In retrospect, Victor was always a little unclear about those next few minutes. That's the way it goes. The moments that change your life are the ones that happen suddenly, like the one where you die." (Terry Pratchett, Moving Pictures)

"Never refuse any advance of friendship, for if nine out of ten bring you nothing, one alone may repay you." (Madame de Tencin)

"You can tell whether a man is clever by his answers. You can tell whether a man is wise by his questions." (Naguib Mahfouz)

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland  
****April 3rd, 1998; 2:30 am**

Duck!

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, and Boy-Who-Kicked-Voldie's-Ass, hit the ground as fast as he could, just barely dodging a Stupefy. He rolled to the side, springing back into a defensive position and glaring at a laughing Bellatrix Lestrange. Muttering under his breath how much he hated that bitch Harry quickly moved, sending out his own stunners at the Death Eaters in the crowd around him.

Only an hour before the wards at Hogwarts had been breached, leaving the school defenseless. Like all the bad things happening recently, the invasion had been cause by Voldemort and his Band of Merry Men. All of the younger years had been sent to through the Hogsmede passage which Harry had revealed so the children could get out safely. Most of the students from 5th year and up had stayed to fight, along with the Professors and the Headmaster. Professor Flitwick had stayed with those who were escaping to ensure their safety.

Voldemort had come as soon as all the children were off, which had been the only good thing about his timing. Those left at Hogwarts had rushed out to meet them on the Hogwarts grounds and the battle had been going ever since, neither side falling back or stopping. Harry couldn't tell if they were losing or not, as he was constantly being shot at thanks to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.

_'Just another reason to hate that title'_ Harry thought dryly as he slit the throat of a nearby Death Eater with his daggers. He had begun training in earnest during his Sixth year, after Sirius had nearly fallen into the Veil, and was finally living up to his numerous titles. Snape had become his main tutor, focusing on weapons, Potions, hand-to-hand combat, and Occlumency/Legilimency. He'd also had extra, intense training from McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin (who'd been reinstated as the Defense teacher).

Harry dove to the side to avoid an Avada Kedavra (once again aimed by Bellatrix, who seemed to be pinpointing him). Getting to his feet he continued spelling and dodging his way to the middle of the battle where Voldemort was standing, his wand twirling through his long fingers. A look of amusement was plastered onto his face as he watched his Death Eaters kill various Order Members though he had yet to cast a spell.

Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore wasn't attacking Voldemort, but he didn't really have time to ponder it as a Bone-Breaking Curse followed by a series of Crucio's were sent his way. Cursing under his breath he ducked again, sending his own hexes back at the Death Eater who had attacked him. He glanced at Voldemort whose red eyes were now solely fixed on him and nearly sighed with relief at being so close to his main target.

He wasn't sure exactly _how_ he was supposed to kill his nemesis; Avada Kedavra wasn't the most reliable of spells, and he'd most likely get in even more trouble with the Ministry for using it. Mostly Harry was counting on getting close enough to Voldemort to slit his throat or something equally violent. And if he couldn't do that he'd improvise.

Voldemort's wand began to glow green, giving Harry just enough warning to duck off to the side before an Avada Kedarva came his way. He quickly threw a dagger at his enemy and cursed under his breath as Voldemort dodged to the side, letting the dagger whiz right by his rib-cage. Harry rolled to the side as yet _another_ Avada Kedarva came his way: his enemies were starting to get a little predictable.

Harry desperately wished he could draw his wand against Voldemort, but he knew better than to do that while the man still had his wand. He only had his primary wand on him and he didn't feel like having their wands connected when it was all he could do to concentrate on not getting hit by various dark curses. Harry threw another dagger, leaving him with only one, and cursed violently when Voldemort dodged _yet again_. He hated it when his enemies dodged.

He rolled out of the way of even more Crucio's and inched closer and closer to Voldemort, who was laughing while he tortured one of the Auror's that had been stationed at Hogwarts. Harry gritted his teeth; he had one last chance to finish off the basterd……

There! He struck, digging his dagger into the man's rib-cage, taking it out, and plunging it in again. Voldemort gasped - a wet, raspy sound thanks to the blood now filling the man's lungs - and turned to stare at Harry with dulling red eyes. The fighting around the two ceased as those nearby realized that Harry Potter was killing Voldemort.

Harry was surprised when a half-smirk played across the overly white face of his mortal enemy and the man whispered, "Oh well done Harry Potter……"

Harry gaped at the man, never noticing that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were standing at his back, fighting off the Death Eaters who had turned their attacks at their Lord's killer. He was dumb-founded that this man - his enemy, the person who wanted him dead - was applauding the fact that Harry had managed to kill him with a lucky strike.

Voldemort laughed like a trademark villain as he took one final breathy gasp and let go of his hold on life, dying with Harry's knife still plunged in his belly.

Silence curled around the Grounds of Hogwarts until an explosion of magic surrounded Harry as well as Remus and Sirius who were the closest to him. All of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground, screaming as they clutched at their left arms. The Army of the Light watched in horror as Voldemort's magic swirled around the 3 men, cloaking them from sight. They were sure that they would be crushed by the malicious force of the magic.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the magic disappeared and the Death Eater's screams eased slightly. A gasp rose among the ranks of the Light Army as everyone on the grounds realized that Harry, Remus, and Sirius had disappeared.

* * *

**Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni: The Hokage Tower  
April 3rd**

Sabaku no Gaara stared out of the large windows of the Hokage's office with blank eyes. Beneath the huge white tower, crowds of people were bustling from stall to stall, going through their everyday actions. Gaara leaned against the wall, waiting for Tsunade to get back in so they could talk.

After the demise of Orochimaru and the obliteration of most of Atasuki, the Elemental Countries had decided to evoke a major treaty to keep something like this from happening again. Konoha, being the largest Shinobi village, had been designated as the meeting spot for the foreign dignitaries coming from all over the Elemental Countries. The "official" treaty meeting was only two months away; soon foreigners from further away would be arriving. Gaara himself would be at Konoha for a full year, and he had appointed Temari as Kagekaze in his absence.

Gaara's eyes fixed on Tsunade who had just walked through the door, a stack of papers in her hand. She looked tired; there were dark bags forming under her chocolate eyes and even her hair seemed to be drooping. Gaara sent her a nod and slid in the chair on the other side of the Hokage desk, ready to discuss business.

"It's good to see you Gaara-san," Tsunade said with a warm, worn smile. Gaara only nodded in return. The Godaime sat in her chair and settled the stack of papers in front of her, flicking quickly through each of them.

"You'll be here for the rest of the year then?" she asked, sharp eyes flicking up to Gaara's face.

"Aa," Gaara said his voice flat and unemotional. "Temari will be taking my place in my absence."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, she seems like she'd be good at that," Gaara withheld a smirk; Temari would go nuts to hear such a powerful woman as Tsunade complimenting her. The Godaime continued talking, "I'm afraid we will have to wait and keep all discussions about the treaty until June 15th. We won't be having any foreign dignitaries coming until next week; Kumo and Iwa will be coming on the 18th. You and I will be greeting them at 10:00 sharp. Any questions?"

Gaara shook his head and Tsunade was about to dismiss him when a commotion from outside the door was heard. She stood up, a vein ticking in her head, and slammed open the door to reveal her two ANBU guards carrying three strange people with them.

The first man had long dark hair, reminding Tsunade eerily of Orochimaru, and narrow dark blue eyes. He wore dark gray pants with black combat boots and a vest made out of some sort of thick leather. The man next to him had lighter hair - a blonde/brown color - and eerie amber colored eyes. He was dressed in the same style as the first man, only his colors were more of a silver gray.

The last man had even longer hair than the first one - it settled around his waist in black waves. His eyes were just as eerie as the first two - a piercing green color that brought emeralds to mind. He was dressed like the first two men, only in pure black.

"Stop!" she barked out, her eyes locked on the three men. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Godaime-sama!" one of the ANBU barked out. "We found these men on the edge of the forest, unconscious. They woke while we were bringing them to you, and started attacking us!"

The blue eyed man spat out something in a strange language, which made the light haired man hit him over the head. Their green eyed companion, however, was silent, instead opting to watch Tsunade with his eerie eyes. He spoke sharply to his two companions and they too fell quiet. Tsunade tensed when he held up his hand, her own fingers itching to the hidden kunai strapped to her leg, but she slowly relaxed as he waved a hand above his companion's and his own head. She was startled when she realized that she could sense a chakra-like something emitting from the man; it seemed more fluid and less thick than chakra but basically had the same taste to it.

"Can you understand me now?" the green-eyed man said in perfect Japanese. Tsunade nodded carefully. The man smiled, "Good. My name is Potter Harry," he had a strange look on his face as he said his name, though Tsunade couldn't guess why, "and these are my companions Black Sirius and Lupin Remus. Could you tell us where we are?"

"Konohagakure," Tsunade answered steadily, her mind whirring as she tried to place these strangers. "In Hi no Kuni of the Elemental Countries."

The light haired man - Lupin, Potter had said his name was - gasped and all attention immediately swung to him. Lupin blushed but said quietly, "I remember reading about them in my school days Harry. We're near Japan, underneath a powerful illusion charm."

Tsunade stiffened, "Are you telling me you're from the _Outside_?" she hissed quietly. She was surprised that even when her ANBU and Black and Lupin flinched, Potter remained steady and calm.

"The outside?" Potter questioned quietly and calmly. Tsunade couldn't help but be impressed.

"Harry, the Elemental Countries have sealed themselves from the rest of the world for thousands of years, even before Hogwarts," Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange name but stayed quiet, "was being built. _Outsider_ is a name they use for people who come from the real world."

Lupin, Tsunade mused to herself, must have been a wonderful researcher. She didn't know there was that much information about the Elemental Countries in the Outside.

"Well that explains where we are," Potter said, "but why did Voldemort send us here, and how can we get back?"

Tsunade immediately spoke up, "Who is this 'Voldemort'?" She didn't like that someone had the power to send outsiders into the Countries.

Potter's eyes hardened, "A crazy snake-loving egomaniac that is dead by now."

Tsunade started as she realized that this man sounded eerily similar to Orochimaru, "What did he look like?" she asked cautiously. She wouldn't put it past her old teammate to find some way to come back to life. He had always been wily like that.

Black snorted and spoke for the first time, "Like a snake himself, that's what he looked like. He had pale skin, slits for a nose, red eyes, and no hair; the whole shebang. It's strange he didn't have a tail and scales, now that I think about it."

Potter sounded amused as he answered, "He did have scales Sirius – the white skin wasn't really skin at all."

Tsunade gave a mental sigh of relief as the two confirmed that this Voldemort wasn't Orochimaru. Whatever else might be said about her old teammate, he was always vain and didn't love snakes enough to grow scales and get rid of his hair. She watched with some amusement as Black and Potter continued to banter against each other, as if they had forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

After a few minutes of bickering she cut in with her own question, "Where do you come from?"

Potter looked startled at the interruption but regained his confidence quickly, "We were in Scotland when we left, but we all live in England."

Tsunade frowned, thoughtfully. Those names didn't mean much to her; she had never studied the Outside. However there was another question that was plaguing her mind. "What was the strange chakra you used before?"

Now it was Potter's turn to frown, "Chakra?"

The Godaime was startled that this man, who had one of the most commanding, if not strange, chakras she'd seen since first meeting Naruto had no idea what it was.

Once again Lupin came to her rescue, "It's like our magic Harry, but heavier almost. They can do the same things we can pretty much, but their chakra is more like wandless magic."

Tsunade noted that Potter's eyes had lit up with academic interest, much like Sandaime's would have if he had ever found out about this "magic". Her heart constricted at the thought of her long-dead sensei, but she pushed the feeling away, instead concentrating at the task at hand.

"Magic is a lot like Chakra in the Outside," Remus started explaining to the whole room. "Except that instead of combining our spiritual and physical power, we have a core that we inherit biologically that helps us do our magic. We also have wands that allow us to tap into greater amounts of that power. There are some wizards, or people who use magic, that are so in tune with their magic that they can do large amounts of magic without a wand," here Tsunade saw Lupin give Potter a side-long look before continuing. "Chakra, on the other hand, isn't inherited biologically; it's existent in all people to a certain degree. Anyone can have it, but the _shinobi_, or ninja, can use it far better than a regular person can."

Tsunade spoke up, "You know a lot about this Lupin-san."

To her amusement, Lupin blushed while Black rolled his eyes speaking up, "Remus knows _everything_. It's uncanny. Ask him to sing 'God Save the Queen' backwards in German and he can do it off the top of his head. It's absolutely barmy if you ask me – how does he manage to stuff all those facts into his head?"

Tsunade snorted. She had a feeling she was going to like Black; he reminded her of a certain Uzumaki. Potter, she noticed, was watching the two with indulgent and loving eyes. She could tell that the men were close.

"But what are we to do with them Godaime?" Gaara asked, speaking for the first time. The three newcomers swirled around to stare at him.

Potter was the one who spoke first, his cat-like green eyes narrowing at Gaara, "You smell like……a raccoon?"

Gaara didn't respond, but Tsunade could see the faint lines of tension around his eyes. She frowned; how could Gaara _smell_ like anything to a regular human nose? And how would a regular human nose be able to smell Shukaku?

"What are you exactly Potter-san?" she asked sharply, bringing the foreigner's attention back to herself.

Potter eyed her warily before biting out, "Half Cloud Leopard demon, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she slumped against her desk. Damnit, there just _had_ to be drawbacks didn't there?! There was no way the villagers would accept a demon – even a half-demon – among them. Just look at the way they treated Naruto, for Kami's sake! With a mental curse she straightened in her seat and looked up at the outsiders.

"It looks like I have no choice then," Tsunade said with a sigh, looking up to meet sharp green eyes. She ignored the threat that she could see in them – she had to do this, no matter how much the foreigners disliked it. "You will all be guarded until such time that I and the Council can trust your loyalty to Konoha. Any attempts of malicious intent towards a shinobi or civilian will get you kicked out of here faster than you can say 'Kami'."

The threat in Potter's eyes died down as puzzlement overtook his face, "Why can't we just leave here? Do you need to keep us in – Konoha did you call it?"

Tsunade sighed again, "Unfortunately, Potter-san, I don't have much of a choice when it comes to releasing you. You see, the Genjutsu over the 'Hidden Countries' isn't supposed to let anyone in or out. Sometime we get freak accidents – people accidently arriving and leaving. That's how the Outside is vaguely aware that the Hidden Countries exist. But once you're inside or outside the Genjutsu, you can't go back to your world _unless_ you happen to have _another_ freak accident, which would be about a one in a million chance."

The three men looked stunned and a little lost. Tsunade couldn't blame them – to realize that they couldn't go home to their family and friends must be a shock. However, she couldn't deal with it right now – she had arrangements to make.

"Call Hyou-san, Kakashi, and Iruka in here!" she yelled to the ANBU guards standing outside her door. After a moment's consideration she added in, "And get the brat and his pet watch dogs up here as well!"

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead, "Potter-san, Black-san, Lupin-san; I will give you each individual guards. You will live with them for two months; if, by that time your trustworthiness is proven you will be let go and free to make your own decisions as a citizen of Konoha. However, Potter-san," she said, turning to the man apologetically, "I am giving you two guards."

"What!" Black shouted out, but Potter gave him a sharp look and he fell silent, even though his dark eyes still fumed angrily.

"The villagers and council are very……adverse to any form of youkai," Tsunade explained wearily. She winced as flashes of a certain blonde came to mind. "Very adverse," she murmured again. Shaking her head she continued to explain, "Potter-san is at least a hanyou, and he will need extra guards. Demons are much stronger than the average human, and you could be a very powerful threat," she added in. Potter accepted this all with a nod, his eyes cool.

"Who will our guard be?" he asked calmly.

"Lupin-san will be under Hatake Kakashi, a Jounin ranked shinobi. Black-san will be guarded by Umino Iruka, another Jounin. And you will be guarded by Hyou-san, an ANBU, and another person once I find someone with some time. Unfortunately we don't have that many people at beck and call now." She sighed.

"Why is my guard named Hyou?" Potter asked interestedly.

"In Konoha there are special shinobi called ANBU who wear white masks with animal faces carved into them," Tsunade explained. "Hyou is Panther in Japanese; Hyou-san's mask is that of a Panther, and it is his codename on missions. If he wishes to tell you his true name, then he may, but it is not for me to disclose. Now if only I could find another guard," she murmured under her breath.

Most of her ANBU were occupied with the upcoming treaty and the arrival of the foreign dignitaries. They couldn't be spared, especially not for two months straight. She worried over her bottom lip, considering possibilities and discarding them all at once. She couldn't trust this to a Genin team, or even a Chuunin; the council would not accept them as skilled enough to stop Potter if he ever went on rampage against Konoha. But all her ANBU and Jounin were occupied……

"I will do it, Godaime," Gaara, who had been silent until then, spoke up, his eyes fixed on Potter. Tsunade looked up in surprise.

"You? Don't you have things you need to be doing?" she asked skeptically.

Gaara shrugged casually, "I have no work here," he said quietly. "Hyou-san can guard him while I meet with other Kage's. He will keep me occupied."

"It's nice to see that I'll be useful in Konoha," Potter said with a sharp smile. Tsunade raised an eyebrow – she had never seen someone respond like that to Gaara except, in a different (and a much louder, rambunctious way), Naruto. Gaara, she noticed, still kept his impassive façade, but his eyes were wary and intrigued. She hid a smile behind her hands; this would interesting.

"I'm sure Hyou-san would appreciate the help," she said just as a knock on the door sounded. "Come in!"

Iruka strolled in casually, one hand tightly clasping a bored-looking Kakashi's wrist. Behind them Hyou floated in, silent as a shadow, his white mask fixed firmly to his face. Finally Naruto barged in, followed closely by Neji and Sasuke, who were both watching the blonde worriedly.

"Ah, you're all here then," Tsunade said briskly. "I have a job for you. We have three foreigners from the Outside; I need them guarded until we can be sure that they are trustworthy. Kakashi, you'll be guarding Lupin Remus-san," she pointed to the golden-eyed man, "and Iruka, you'll be guarding Black Sirius-san. Hyou-san will be guarding Potter Harry, as well as Kazekage-sama."

"What?!" Naruto cried out loudly. "Why is Gaara doing a guard job?! Isn't he busy with the treaty?!"

"He volunteered, and we need two guards for Potter-san," Tsunade said coolly.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked without interest, turning a page in his orange book.

"Because I am a very dangerous, scary demon Kakashi-san," Potter said with some humor. "You should all be running away in fear of me."

Everyone new in the room was staring at Potter now, and Naruto asked quietly, "……Youkai?"

"I'm a Cloud Leopard hanyou," Potter said without hesitation and with no little amount of pride. "And you are a Fox hanyou, if my nose is right." Naruto looked shocked.

Tsunade intervened, "Yes, Naruto is a fox hanyou; a full fox youkai was sealed into him and he merged with him only three months ago. Currently he's under guard as well, to make sure that he's got control over his powers. That's what those two are for," she nodded at Sasuke and Neji.

Potter smiled, "Are you sure you should be telling that to someone you're not sure you can trust, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade's lips upturned wryly, "I have a feeling I won't regret it. Now," she turned her attention back to the others, "as for the rest of the arrangements. Black-san and Lupin-san will both stay with their respective guards in their respective houses. Kazekage, Hyou-san, and Potter-san will all stay together in Gaara's townhouse. Neji, I want you to check each of their chakra levels and then seal them," she added to the Hyuuga.

He nodded and activated his Byakugan, making Potter's eyes light up again and Black and Lupin lean forward with interest. Gaara, she was interested to see, hadn't moved his eyes from Potter's face since he had agreed to be his guard. Tsunade hid a smirk behind her hand; maybe the outsider's arrival was actually a good thing.

"Lupin-san and Black-san both have large chakra levels," Neji said after a minute of examining with white eyes. "They seem to be at Hatake-sensei's level, if not higher. Potter-san is at the same level with Kazekage-sama and Naruto."

"I suppose my idea to give Potter-san two guards is valid then," Tsunade said calmly. "Neji, please seal their chakra levels. I'm sorry, but we do have to do this," she added in to the Outsiders. Potter and Lupin just nodded calmly, but Black looked sulky.

Neji nodded and steadily sealed off the three men's chakra levels enough so that they couldn't use them for any Jutsu. Then he stepped back next to Naruto, who was still eyeing Potter with curiosity and surprise.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji," Tsunade barked out, "accompany Kakashi, Iruka, Hyou-san, and Kazekage-sama while they show their new wards where they'll be living. They might as well all stay together until later on," she added in to the four guards.

Everyone in the room nodded and left silently. Tsunade sighed and looked out through her windows at the beautiful view of Konoha. Things were about to get very interesting around her city, of that she had no doubt.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's the end of chapter one. I would have added more, but this seemed like a decent place to leave off. Chapter Two will be slow in coming as I have MTU and AIT to write, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Please review, minna!. 


End file.
